I feel a bit coma
by snakeygirl
Summary: Jason is a mutant with wolf powers. He is now attending an odd school and encountering some other mutants. Little does he realize what kind of dangerous people are hanging around...
1. Welcome to school

I was cold. Thats what I remember after getting hit by a flying motorcycle.I could hear voices too. "This needle shouldn't hurt ,. Logan will you undo it ?" A gruff voice came "I dunno if thats a good idea from what I heard from Charles." It was after what must've been a day that I finally was waking up from the darkest sleep ever.I got up and tried to put my hand to my neck and realized I couldn't.I looked down to see my arms chained to the sides of a hospital bed.I struggled for awhile until finally I just used my new wolf strength to get them out. I looked down to see I was wearing the same clothes only my jacket was missing. Shrugging I went to get up to feel someone watching me. Turning I saw that there was this guy leaning in the doorway. He looked funny. He had blue hair first of all, and blue furry skin and he had glowing gold eyes.I got up off the bed and suddenly heard a poof and he was next to me helping grinned when he saw I was staying calm "Your finally awake, ja ?" I smiled a bit "Ya I guess." He suddenly teleported to the other side of the room "I better go tell the professor you stay here ok ?" I nodded.

I was kinda relieved to find the professor came pretty quick. He was an older bald guy in a wheel chair.I could tell he was kind and probably pretty caring if he was the guy who went through a hurricane to save a teenage mutant. He wheeled up to me and smiled "So Jay, how are you ?" He spoke with a polite british accent.I shrugged. He laughed a bit. I tilted my head "Sorry, I'm being rude, My name is Charles Xavier and I would like you to join the X-men." I just stood there for a moment and thought "Sure, why not." He raised and eyebrow "Ok then I guess you should meet the team."

I followed him upstairs and saw several teens about my age and two older looking men. Well, a man and a grey furry ape looking seemed to stop what they were doing and stared for a minute. I sighed a followed him as he came up to them."X-men, this is Jay WolfsBane, Jay, these are the X-men." I watched each one carefully as he introduced them. I even found out the blue furry guys name was others had more common names. Including Scott,Jean,Logan,Spike,Oruro ,Kitty,Rogue,Hank,and , they all seemed pretty nice but I still didn't fully trust them. Thats when Professor Xavier broke the news "Jay, until further notice you will be going to high school with most of your team mates."

-First day of High School BUM BUMM BUMMM!-

It was a pretty place seemed nice .Better was there were some other mutant seeming people. I was amazing with my classes... But .. there was one little BrotherHood. I was kinda shocked to see them at first .. But they seemed kinda I learned that they had a passion for making trouble for the didn't really bother me at first but then when I found out that the guy called Toad was in my gym class ... It was a nightmare. So, this is how it happened. He came up to me at warm up "Your another X loser huh ? Well, maybe you could find a place next to the Toad in gym class." He snickered and thats when the wolf in me got competitive. In pull ups I beat him 90 to 20 . At pushups 159 to 120. Even when it came to track I kicked his sorry when he walked up to me panting " You really could join the Brother Hood ... You could leave those X losers behind .. I bet we could convince ya."

So after school we all sat outside. I sat at the end of the table. Kurt,Kitty,and Scott sat next to me and Rogue and Jean were across from me. Thats when I heard this rumbling that just wouldn't stop. I sighed and sat in silence when our table launched almost on top of us.I grabbed it at the last minute and pushed it back. The Brother Hood was only a few feet away and some psycho was creating earth quakes. Toad pointed at me and they all looked a little confused.I looked around and saw nobody was here. I got up to go show those jerks a lesson when Scott put out his arm "Stay here Jay, We'll handle this."I glared at Toad for a minute and shook my head "I can fight without doing an damage and I already have five different scenarios that are you guys without me and it isn't gonna end well." He raised an eyebrow "Why ? We've fought them before ." I shook my head "Cause they smell like sleeping gas and energy the probably have a trap set."

suddenly a girl walked up. Her hair was brown and so messy it stuck up like mad scientists hair. She had reddish brown eyes with little gold specks. The girl next to her was a long haired blonde with a face like a child. Next to her was a girl With long brown hair and cat like eyes. electric Bolts zap toad away. the psycho gets boils and screams then barfs. The other grows a tail pointy ears and claws and slashes at the rest. The brotherhood runs off.

"hi my name is Bolt and they are leopard and plague." bolt just stood there for a minute. Then she smiled and walked away. Plague hummed a tune to herself and skipped away. Leopard stared at us then walked away. I could tell that they were pretty powerful to 1 hit ko the brotherhood. The principle just stood there in shock. she looked for the culprits but they were already gone. The brotherhood probably didn't even see them sneak up so they couldn't tell the principle very much other than "ooooowwww". I stood up to tell the principle but Scott stopped me. " that woman is Mystique" he said in a deadly serious voice. "If she knew who they were she would tempt them to her side or die trying".

Back at the institute:

"well it seems that you encountered a group of very powerful mutants. Luckily they didn't challenge you. they knocked the brotherhood out pretty quickly. if you see them around at school ask if they will join us. Because they seemed to protect you so they might join us. jay you might be able to ask them to join. Please?"

-second day of school-

Bolt walked in to fcs. Leopard was right behind her. Plague was no were to be seen. "please welcome Serena and bellana. Please be kind to them." Bolt sat next to me. actually I mean Serena sat next me. She smiled. This girl was weird. After class I asked her if she wanted to join the x men. She said she would consider it. It seemed like she didn't want to commit to any group yet."oh by the way the principle is..." "Yeah I know she is Mystique". Wow she knew that.

I walked back towards the courtyard. Suddenly I felt a cloth over my mouth and the strong smell of chemicals...

...huh? I wake up in a dark room. I see a bolt of lightning. " I hate plastic and concrete." I see Serena and leopard are in the cells next to me. Plague is in the cell next to leopard. i can tell that bolt is the one who has plastic handcuffs. "They used the same kind of handcuffs on me to keep me from controlling metal. "Mmmmmmmaaaaaaaaggggggnnnnnneettttttoooooooooo" bolt stuttered. "Huh? What?" "Magneto is a metal controlling mutant. He absolutely positively hates normal humans. He created the brotherhood And was a Jew during world war 2." I kind of understand why a mutant from ww2 would hate humans.

i wolf powered my way out of the cell and helped bolt and leopard out but plague was missing. Leopard said plague must have narrowly escaped during the chaos after I escaped. Bolt looked like she didn't believe that theory but really hoped it was true. Bolt kept her eyes peeled in case plague appeared. I could tell bolt was very worried.

-back at the institute-

bolt said if we ever needed her to just ask her but only for actually big problems. Nothing wimpy or anything. I sighed. Bolt smiled when she left the institute. "Something is weird about that girl" storm mentioned. "Now let's not be rash." Xavier said. "Maybe if I take her power I could figure out why storm is uncomfortable with her" Rogue said casually.

-third day of school-

bolt came over to our table for lunch. Rogue began to stand up. "I wouldn't do that rogue" bolt said when rogue touched her. rogue suddenly screamed out in pain. Her hair went crazy and her eyes turned a bright red. Electricity zapped around her. "Aaaaaaaaaaagh. I can hear each and every one of your hearts" rogue screamed. Rogue was screaming and crying. Bolt touched rogue and rogue collapsed. Her hair went back down and her eyes went back to normal. "I am a very powerful mutant and can sense every spark of electricity it takes to control your body. Like how a shark can sense the electrical muscle movements of its prey. Because I control electricity in small and large amounts, I can make it so that your nervous system entirely collapses in a matter of seconds. Sadly phycologicly it takes its toll. Rogue was unprepared for what she could sense with my powers. She should regain conscienceness in a moment." Bolt explained while walking away.

later i saw leopard crying. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Plague hasn't reapeared and bolt ran off because when her powers returned she worried that she would hurt someone." I was surprised. I always thought that bolt was kind of evil with how little emotion she showed. Now I knew that she was just trying to keep her friends safe. "Also she hates rogues accent and says we shouldn't commit ourselves entirely to the x-men. Personally I disagree with her but everyone's run off and bolt has locked herself in her room" leopard cried. She made no sense in this state of mental health. She pretty much thought that all her friends hated her.


	2. Mutants

Jay knocked at bolt's door. The handle wiggled and bolt opened the door. "What do you want?" Bolt's hair was even more frizzy and out of control (if that's even possible). She had been wearing the same clothes for days. Her eyes were half shut. "What's wrong?" She sighed. Obviously she was not excited to talk about her powers. They were very dangerous. For the first time ever bolt looked a little more human. Her powers also had psychological impacts. It turns out that when rogue returned her powers, bolt had gone out of control and locked herself away. "Wolf powers sound pretty cool, jay" she muttered. For the first time ever, I realized that there were other mutants who are just as confused as I am.

Bolt was back at school the next day. She still felt guilty for her friend's disappearance. Jay was bored. Math was officially the most boring subject ever. Bolt was doodling. Leopard was staring blankly at the board. Kitty was taking notes as rogue sat back in her chair, obviously bored. The teacher yelled at bolt. Bolt put her doodles down and pulled out her notes.

After school bolt walked home with jay. They both walked up to the institute. Bolt had decided to join the x-men. Leopard also joined. Jay walked into his room. Suddenly his eyes felt heavy. An odd aroma was in the air. His legs felt like jelly as he collapsed onto the ground. His eyes slowly, and painfully, closed.

-bolt-

I sighed as I walked into jay's room to tell him dinner was ready. When I walked in though, something smelled odd. It smelled strongly of chemicals. I looked at the floor. Jay lay there, asleep. My eyes felt like they weighed a million pounds. I grabbed jay's arm and tried to pull him out. One of my arms covered my nose as I tried to pull jay out. I had to warn the other...s...

-jay-

jay woke with a start. It was cold. Shivering he looked around,his eyes heavy and drooping deeply "W-where a-am I ?" He looked around, the only scent was his own. He just kept shivering and feeling like his bones were ice. He looked around seeing that this cage was highly reinforced and chilled to the floor. The only warmth he had were his clothes .. Wait .. Scratch that .. His shirt and boxers. Looking around, he waited for someone to at least open the door for some warmth.

-Bolt-

I woke up my head pounding like hammer on a nail. There must have been someone talking to me but,it was blurry like I was under water. Finally it came clear as Logan's voice "Bolt, can you tell me what happened ?" I raised my head barely from the floor and glanced at him "I don't remember anything." He sighed deeply and helped me up gently "Jay is gone."


End file.
